


Home for the Holidays

by SS_Chaos_Sauce



Series: Bardvent 2019 [9]
Category: BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: Bardvent (BomBARDed), Bardvent 2019 (BomBARDed), a little more angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Chaos_Sauce/pseuds/SS_Chaos_Sauce
Summary: Randy visits his home in Hemp Hills. Day 23: Home for the holidays
Series: Bardvent 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589188
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Bardvent





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> One more after this. I love you!

Randy tightened the bow on the package. The whole thing was wrapped sloppily, but he managed to get it entirely covered without Raz’ul’s help, despite the dwarfs police insistence. In the box beneath the wrapping was a gift for Corinne, he figured this was a good way to bridge the 30 year gap of his disappearance.   
Yashee was with her father, Raz’ul was spending the holidays with Splash and their glamor teacher, so Randy had decided to try going home for the winter break. They’d stopped through the Hemp Hills in the summer, but with every step, the memories of his childhood cane rushing back unlike before. He’d always loved winter, the felling of snow beneath his feet, the way the ivy breeze cut at his skin, and the smell of food cooking on hearths. He used to spend hours just walking in the snow. Now he was grown, and standing in front of his house. His stomach turned but he bravely knocked on the door. Only for his mother to be standing on the other side. She gave him a warm, but not inviting smile and he began to regret this idea entirely. Before she could speak, either to welcome him in or send him away, he shoved the present towards her.   
“It’s for Corinne. I got it legally. Don’t worry I’m not gonna stay.” He rushes through before he could change his mind again and pivoted on his foot.   
“I’ll make sure she gets it, Randall. Thank you.”  
But she didn’t stop him from leaving, much to his dismay. He made for the woods and once he felt safe he slumped against a tree trunk, devastated but not surprised.   
So much for being home for the holidays.


End file.
